1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for molding a concrete beam or a concrete header on an existing block wall, for use in home, store, and wall construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,575,959, BARSTAD, discloses a substantially inverted "U"-shaped clamp apparatus having a transverse member, two elongated legs attached to the bottom of the transverse member, and a rod assembly through the elongated legs to engage a pair of essentially parallel, spaced forms. BARSTAD does not teach a means to receive the top end of the forms, confine them, and provide a pivoting point around which these forms can be slightly rotated so as to form a pronounced clamping action at the bottom of these forms.
In addition, BARSTAD teaches horizontal strips attached to the outside of the forms. However, no mention is made of combining horizontal, vertical, and stud pieces rigidly to form a solid frame to which can be attached a sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,288, MURPHY, also discloses a substantially inverted "U"-shaped clamp apparatus, but also has a wedge-shaped flange extending downward from the transverse member. The spacing between the flange, as well as the tapering of the flange cooperate with the elongated legs of inverted "U" part of the apparatus to allow a form member to be wedged between the leg members and the flange. While MURPHY teaches a confining of the top edge of the forms by wedging them between the flanges and the leg members, it does not mention a flange or other form containing piece that allows pivoting of the form around the flange or containing piece.
British Pat. No. 175,128 teaches recesses in forms, for receiving the free end of a rod directed through the legs of the clamp and into the recesses in the forms. The recesses provide a point of transfer of the forces between the rods and the forms. But, there is no mention of means by which the forms can be drawn away from the "cured" concrete. In particular, there is no mention of means whereby the forms can be adjustably positioned before the concrete is poured and then by the same means, aid in removing the forms from the concrete.